The Desert Sand
by Starseer
Summary: I use my magical powers to command you to click the pretty blue letters saying the desert sand! ZAP! mwahahaha now you don't have a choice!
1. Going to Suna

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto so yeah it's gonna be the same for every other chapter

'Thoughts'

**Inner Sakura (i.s.)**

83838383838383838383838383838383

Sakura's POV

"Tsunade-sama, do I have to go? Naruto is better suited for this mission!" I said, there were other missions out there, so why would she send me on this one?

"Sakura, Naruto would manage to screw it up somehow, and besides, you're the only one I trust enough to get reinforcements. Oh and don't forget to pack the right clothes for the desert, I don't want you to burn to a crisp!" Tsunade said before turning back to her paperwork (and sake.)

It HAD started out as a normal day, I woke up, took a shower and put my clothes on, I ate some oatmeal and went outside and started to go to the place where I usually train. That's when Shizune came running up to me telling me to report to Tsunade-sama's office, and that's also when my peace of mind ended. Now back to where we were.

I knew Tsunade was right though, because since more ninjas were getting injured these days, we needed all the medic-nins we could find. So it must be an important mission for her to send me out to Suna. But still going to see Gaara! I mean he visited us from time to time, but he kind of gave off an unfriendly aura. Suna didn't sound like fun.

I rushed home and looked around; I really needed to clean up. Half-eaten meals, kunais in the walls, and clothes tossed every way, I didn't get enough time between missions to clean up. I sighed and started to look at the clothes, I needed to start packing.

Gaara's POV

How much paperwork could one town get? I had stacks going all the way up to the ceiling and more just kept coming in! Some days I wished that I had never become Kazekage, between fan girls and paperwork, I never had any free time. I heard a knock on the door and looked over.

"Gaara? It's important can I come in?" Temari asked on the other side of the door.

"Hn."

Temari opened the door, hitting one of the paper stacks and knocking it over. She ignored it and strode in and sat down in one of the chairs.

"Gaara, Konoha is sending someone to confirm the reinforcements we're sending to them." she said with a sigh, we had barely enough ninjas as it is and Konoha wants help?

"Can't they defend themselves?" I asked with a glare.

"Well I guess but shouldn't we help them?" Temari asked, I ignored her andmy sand under her and lifted her out of the room. I just wanted peace and quiet for now. Temari didn't get that apparently so she was banging on the door yelling at me, "IF I FIND ONE GRAIN OF SAND ON ME BECAUSE OF THIS YOU'LL REGRET IT!"

Just then I heard Kankuro come out of his room and made his way over to Temari, "Temari its two in the afternoon can you be quieter? I was sleeping." he whined. This is what I had to put up with. EVERY day. Why couldn't my siblings move out or something? Freeloaders...

'Now back to glaring at my papers.' I thought.

Sakura's POV

'It will take a day to get to the desert and then two days to get to Suna.' I thought as I jumped from tree to tree. I looked around, no sound nins yet, more and more had been attacking the people in the surrounding areas and chances were, I wasn't getting to Suna unscathed. After a couple of hours the trees started to give way to sand, and lots of it. I pulled out a food pill and ate it, I shouldn't stop for the night until I reached some place less open. Finding a place like that in the desert was kind of slim.

I began running again when I noticed something, or the lack of it. Where was all the noise? I put chakra in my eyes and I made out three figures about thirty feet away.

"Who are you?" I yelled to the figures .

"Mm, what a pretty girl, shame about the forehead though!" One said and the other two started to laugh. My eyebrow twitched, how dare they insult my forehead! I started to gather chakra in my arms when I realized something, how could they see this well in the dark?

I ignored it and just decided I'd need to be extra careful and cracked my knuckles, time for them to see what happens when you insult Haruno Sakura's forehead!

**Cha! Time to kick some ass!**

I slammed my fist into the ground knocking the three off their feet, or so I thought. There bodies poofed into cactuses, damn substitude technique. I felt a kick knocking me into the air and looked down, it was one of the three people. The other two appeared on my right and left and started to cut me up with their kunais.

This wasn't my night.

My body hit the ground and I pretended to be dead, the three's footsteps came up and stopped by me.

"Just another loser from Konoha, I thought Orochimaru said the one with pink hair would be a handful... Oh well, let's head back."

"You know, I don't like people insulting my forehead." I said calmly, the three stopped and looked back at me, but that was all the time they had. I quickly made two shadow clones (thanks to Naruto showing me how to do them awhile back) and we each appeared behind each of the figures, cutting there throats with a kunai.

No one insults my forehead.

(a/n wow sakura's gotten some skills!)

I got far away from the three corpses before sitting down. I couldn't risk fully healing all the cuts, I'd risk losing too much of my chakra so I healed the worst, all I had to worry about was the deep gash on my back, I couldn't reach it and I didn't have enough energy to send the chakra back there and heal it.

I got up and managed to somehow make it through another day and night before I got to Suna, that's when everything went black.

Gaara's POV

It had been three days since Temari last came in my office and I had finally finished all my paper work. I had a satisfied smirk on my face, but then I heard a frantic knocking on my door.

"If that's more paper work, you will regret it." I said, and the door opened to Kankuro, who had a very wide-eyed look.

"The pink-haired kunochi was sent, but she is injured and has passed out from blood loss!" he said panting, he must have ran from the hospital to here, and even for a ninja, in Suna running from the hospital to the Kazekage's Tower was crazy. I stood up and sighed, that girl never seemed like much of a fighter.

When I got to the hospital the nurse/secretary seemed shocked to see the Kazekage and just stared. I inwardly glared at her before asking,

"Where is the pink haired kunochi's room?"

The secretary looked wide-eyed for a second before clearing her throat and saying, "On the third floor, first door on the right." and with that I made my way to the stairs.

'Time to see Sakura.' I thought.

765765765765765765765765765765765765

**Woo the first chapter is done! Does this story totally suck or is it okay? Please review to let me know!**


	2. Olga

Disclaimer: I really don't own Naruto but I do own this lemonade cup!

83838383838383838383838383838

Gaara's POV

I stepped into the room and saw Sakura lieing on the bed, our medic-nins did the best they could but some of her deeper cuts were still not fully healed. Her eyes were closed and her breathing was steady. I was about to leave when,

"No... Please don't go! I love you and would do anything for you!" Sakura suddenly said and I looked at her, she was just talking in her sleep. She was obviously having a nightmare so I sat down in the chair beside her and pulled a strand of hair back from her face.

83838383838383838383838383838

Sakura's POV

I felt a callused hand on my face when I was waking up, I had had THAT nightmare again about that night.

I felt like shit, and I could still feel cuts on my body from the attack.

I opened my eyes and saw Gaara, THE Sabaku no Gaara looking at me.

"Gaara-san?" I said, my voice was raspy, I really needed water.

"Hn." Gaara replied still looking at me. I really hated that word, was 'hn' even a word? And why did every guy on this planet seem convicinced that every girl understood it? Gaara suddenly got up and went into the bathroom for a second, and when he came out he had a cup of water in his hand.

"Drink." he said handing me the water. Was he trying to poison me or something? But I drank the whole glass of water, feeling somewhat better after I had finished it. Maybe it wasn't poisoned.

"You were hear about the whole war thing about to start in Konha right?" Gaara asked me, his eyes were looking straight in my eyes and I fought the urge to wince.

"Yes." I said and I tried to get up but once I was up the pain in my body tripled and I fell. I was expecting to fall and hit the ground but it never happened. Gaara had caught me.

"You shouldn't get out of bed." Gaara said putting me back in the cursed hospital bed. This seriously was the most I had heard Gaara talk. That's was when I realised something important. I WAS IN A HOSPITAL GOWN. You know the kind with no back, and Gaara had caught me meaning...

838383838383838383838

Gaara's POV

She started blushing like crazy, 'Guess she finally noticed the hospital gown.' i thought, holding back the urge to smirk. I couldn't show emotion, it was just so un-gaaraish.

"Come see me tommorrow at noon at my tower." I said, turning to leave but I turned back around for a second and said, "Don't leave your bed before then."

838383838383838383838

Sakura's POV

**HOW DARE HE! **i.s. (inner sakura) thought to me

'Wow where have you been? I thought you had left.'

**I was creeped out by going to Suna to see Gaara. **

'Figures.' I thought. I looked at my legs and saw most of my scratches were gone, except for one half-healed gash that went from my knee to my thigh. I sighed and healed it completely when a nurse came in my room.

"YOU DO NOT HEAL YOURSELF RIGHT NOW, YOU ARE TO LOW ON CHAKRA!" the uh nurse (?) said.

She looked more like a military seargent than a nurse in my opinion. She even talked like one. "NOW REST OR YOU WILL REGRET IT!"

"Y-yes m-man, I mean mam!" I said getting under the covers.

"WHY AREN'T YOU RESTING YET!" she asked as I starred at her, I just closed my eyes and wished she was gone.

83838383838383838383838383838

Gaara's POV

I smirked as I saw Olga (the scariest nurse in Suna) come into Sakura's room, but I also felt pity for Sakura, she didn't deserve it, yet.

I went back to my tower and when I came in I saw more paperwork on my desk. Either Temari or Kankuro had taken advantage of my leaving for the hospital and dumped more of the junk on me. I glared at my paper work and started to work when I heard a scream.

"KANKURO STOP POKING YOUR VOODOO DOLL OF ME WITH THAT NEEDLE! OW!" Temari screamed. (Kankuro's new obsession was voodoo dolls but he hadn't made one of me, after I uh asked him not too.) I heard Temari stomp over to Kankuro's room and then heard some crashes. This is what it's like letting your siblings live with you.

After a couple of hours of paperwork I heard a knock on the door.

"WHAT?" I said, my patience was running out.

"Dinner is ready." Kankuro said coming in.

"Did you or Temari cook?"

"Temari"

"I am too busy doing paperwork." I replied, Temari's cooking could kill.

"I wish I was too." Kankuro said walking out.

83838383838383838383838383838

Sakura's POV

I woke up to see it was early morning. I turned on my side and starred at the clock, it was 5:30 am and it was still dark out.. I felt gross so I stood up wanting to take a shower, and I found my body was feeling a lot better, my scratches had been healed while I had slept, but there was still a dull pain. I grabbed my backpack and got some clothes out and headed into the bathroom.

I turned on the shower and washed off all the sand and dried blood that had been on my body. I washed my hair and turned off the shower head. I stepped out and dried off. I walked over to where I put my clothes and put them on. I was now wearing a white short-sleeved shirt with a black cherry blossom pattern around the neck and black pair of shorts. I put on my head protector and put my hair up in a ponytail. Satisfied with my reflection I stepped out of the bathroom and saw Gaara.

"GAARA!" I yelle, how long had he been there.

"I thought I told you not to get out of bed before noon tomorrow." he said piercing me with his eyes.

"Well I woke up and felt disgusting so I took a shower, there is nothing wrong with that." I said looking back at him.

"You'll regret disobeying me later, I WILL make sure Olga is the one who brings your breakfast." Gaara said before disappearing in a whirlwind of sand.

**Who the hell is Olga?**

838383838383838383838838383

Yay chapter two is done! I will put in the loyal reviewers in the next chapter because I want more people to list than three. (HINT HINT) Okay so yeah PLEASE REVIEW!


	3. Voodoo Dolls

Disclaimer: I don't own any Naruto.

Sorry I haven't updated in awhile, I was busy with my other stories. I will try to be better from now on!

90909090909090909090909

Sakura's POV

About ten minutes after Gaara left I heard stomping from down the hallway. I had a feeling I knew who Olga was.

**Pretend to be asleep! PRETEND TO BE ASLEEP!** i.s yelled at me (inner sakura). I pulled the covers up and rolled on my side, closing my eyes. I heard the door open.

"SAKURA YOU ARE AWAKE I CAN SMELL IT ALONG WITH YOUR FEAR. GET UP I HAVE BROUGHT BREAKFAST!" I instantly got up and she placed a tray of brown stuff in front of me. I really hate hospital food. I looked up from the tray and saw Olga starig at me. I could see stubble on her chin for a beard and a mole on the tip of her nose. I think I had just thrown up a little inside my mouth.

"Do I have to eat it?"

"YOU HAVE TO EAT IT I EVEN COOKED TODAY!" Olga responded. I stared at the food and took a small taste of it.

909099090909090909090909090909

Gaara's POV

I smirked at the thought of my revenge. I had had Olga as my nurse before and her breakfasts were the sickest thing ever created. I looked (glared) at my paperwork when I heard someone come in... through my window.

"YOU SICK BASTARD! SO WHAT IF I TOOK A SHOWER? WHY DID YOU HAVE TO SEND OLGA ON ME!" Sakura yelled at me. I looked at the clock and it was 8.

"It's not noon yet."

"I WOULD HAVE BEEN DEAD BY NOON IF I HADN'T RAN OUT OF THERE AT THE FIRST TASTE OF THAT VILE POISON!" she yelled back. Wow nobody ever escaped from Olga NOBODY even me, and yet she did.

"Hn. I guess I have to send you back..." I said making my sand reach wrap around her and lift her up moving towards the door.

"HELL NO!" (a/n sakura scares me when she is mad... She is even yelling at Gaara!) she punched at the sand and kicked at it with all her might. I smirked at her, and that's when the impossible happened. She had broken free of my sand.

90909090909090909090909

Sakura's POV

**YEA WE ARE SO AWSOME! BREAKING FREE OF HIS SAND!**

'OMG I JUST CUSSED AT GAARA!'

**Yea about that you might want to run...**

I started to make a run for a window and I tripped.

'CRAP!'

**RUN YOU JUST TRIPPED IT'S NOT LIKE HIS SAND GOT TO YOU AND TRIPPED YOU! oh. nevermind.**

I slowly turned around and looked at my left foot. There was sand around it holding it there. I started thrashing my foot around like crazy but it wouldn't break free.

"You only broke free because I wasn't really using much force behind it last time but now-" Gaara said smirking when he was interupted by...

"OWWWWWWWW KANKURO GIVE ME THAT FREAKIN VOODOO DOLL YOU MADE OF ME!"

the sand around my foot dropped as we both stared at the door.

"NO!" and we heard someone run by the door and someone else right behind them. I looked at Gaara who looked at me before looking back at the door.

"Temari and Kankuro live here with me." he said. I tried not to laugh, I really did but...

"BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA THAT IS SO FUNNY!" Gaara looked at me with a glare. I had a feeling I was about to die. That's when Temari and Kankuro burst in, Temari holding a doll that looked just like her.

"So they sent her to be the one that convinces us to send in some of our ninja?" Temari asked dead serious.

Gaara nodded.

"THAT IS SOOOOO AWSOME ANOTHER GIRL GETS TO LIVE HERE! YOU CAN HAVE THE GUEST ROOM BY MY ROOM!" Temari said squealing and dragging me out of the room.

"You seriously just saved my life." I said looking at her.

"I know, Kankuro and I heard you laughing." she said serious again. Kankuro came out of Gaara's office and strolled up to me and Temari. He reached over and yanked a single strand of pink hair off my head.

"OW! What was that for!" I asked.

"Payment." He said before turning around and heading away from of us.

"Crap, he's going to make a voodoo doll you!" Temari said.

"Voodoo doll? Aren't those fake?"

"Not if there Kankuro's your room is down the hallway, 3rd door on the right!" she said as she ran after the now running Kankuro.

8383838383838383838383838383838

Another chapter is done! Sorry it's soshort, but I have a dentist appointment soon and I need to get ready...I wanted to make Kankuro obsessed with voodoo dolls, why? I don't know. I will update tomorrow! Promise! Maybe even after my dentist appointment today!


	4. Glaring Gets Paperwork Done?

disclaimer: I don't own any Naruto.

Hello peoples! I am slightly hyper! Anyway I would have updated yesterday but I would have been neglecting 2 of my other stories (which sadly are doing better than this one sob) ANYWAY onto chapter 4!

838383838383838383838383838383838383

Gaara's POV

My office door was still open after Kankuro left and I was just about to close it when I saw Kankuro run by followed by Temari.

"YOU ARE SO NOT MAKING A VOODOO DOLL OF SAKURA!" she yelled. I smirked, if Kankuro made a voodoo doll of her and used it against her, I had a feeling all hell would break loose. Then I noticed I was done with all my paperwork. (a/n how does he get it done when he just glares at it!)

I was tired of being cooped up in my office all day so I just went out to the roof top of the Kazekage tower.

83838383838383838383838383838383838383

Sakura's POV

I found my room with little trouble after Temari took off screaming after Kankuro. It's a miracle Gaara hasn't killed them yet. I put my backpack in the corner and layed on my bed.

I took a look at my room. It was painted a dark green and the sheets on my bed were a dark green too. I saw a closet and a bathroom. I was about to fall asleep when

**WHAT ARE YOU DOING THE SOONER WE CAN GET SOME NINJAS TO GO TO KONOHA THE SOONER WE CAN LEAVE!**

'But Gaara might be in a bad mood!'

**HE IS ALWAYS IN A BAD MOOD! GO AND FIND HIM!**

'wa'

I sighed and got up. Having a inner self that was almost always right was annoying. I made my way down the hall to Gaara's office when I noticed something. There was sand EVERYWHERE in this house, it was almost like it was just so Gaara can kill you where ever you are!

I knocked on the door and got no answer.I opened the door a crack and looked in, "Gaara?"

He wasn't in there.

'Oh well back to my room!'

**You go find him right now!**

I sighed and headed to Kankuro's room where I saw Temari and him fighting over my single strand of pink hair.

"GIVE IT KANKURO!"

"NO!"

"You guys." I said but they kept fighting. I sighed and went over to Kankuro who was manipulating his puppets while Temari was using her fan. I grabbed the piece of hair that he had in his hand and glared at him.

"No one makes a voodoo doll of me." and I punched him, hard. He flew into his bed which collapsed when he hit it. I looked at Temari.

"Where's Gaara?"

"He's not in his office? Check on the roof, but do you have a death wish or something?" Temari asked and I shook my head and went out of the room to find a way to get to the roof.

838383838383838383838383838

Gaara's POV

I had been listening to Temari and Kankuro fight for at least 15 minutes when I heard a cracking noise and everything went silent. Strange.

I heard footsteps behind me and raised up my sand when I saw Sakura. I dropped my sand,

"What?"

"Gaara, Tsunade-sama would greatly appreciate it if you sent some sand nin to Konoha."

I sighed inwardly, we didn't have nearly as many ninja in Suna as they did in Konoha. We were endangered of being attacked too.

"No."

"But why?"

"Konoha has plenty of ninja while we have about half of what you have. We are endanger of being attacked too you know."

8383838383838383838383838383838

Sakura's POV

I realized Gaara was right, after all what WOULDN'T Orochimaru do?

"In fact we should be the ones asking for reinforcments." Gaara said, and he was right again. Wow I felt dumb.

"Your right... Do you know where I can find a bird to send a message?" I asked.

"Last building on the block, but what-"

8383838383838383838383838383838

Gaara's POV

I was about to ask her what she was doing but she jumped off the building. What was she trying to do commit suicide? I sent some sand after and looked, it didn't catch up to her, and in fact she landed with no problem and started walking down the block!

'Strange girl.' I thought. I went back inside to start making some lunch for myself.

When I got in I saw Temari walking down the hall laughing at something. Then I saw Kankuro, he had a huge bump on his head and was gruised in different places. He didn't notice me and just muttered to himself,

"Damn leaf kunochi..."

Wait a second SAKURA did that? I mean sure she was taught by Tsunade herself but hurting Kankuro was no ordinary feat. Well for anyone besides me that is, I mean I could squish him like a bug, But ealier I had her caught her foot with my sand easily! Although I hadn't seen her fight in quite a while (since chuunin exams) but how much stronger could she have become?

I went into the kitchen and made a PBJ and poured myself a glass of milk (a/n milk helps build strong bones! Sorry had to say that). I sat down and started to eat. A few minutes later Sakura came back in smiling about something. She had a pretty smile... Wait I didn't just put that!

"What are you smiling about?" I asked grumpily. She looked at me and her smile got even bigger.

"It's going to be a suprise." she said and went to her room.

838383838383838383838383838383838

3 days later

838383838383838383838383838383838

Gaara's POV

It was around afternoon and I could hear Sakura downstairs making lunch, she insisted on cooking. I didn't know why she was still here but I didn't mind, oh crap why did I put another thing like that! Then I heard the doorbell ring (a/n in my story the Kazekage's tower does have a doorbell, got it?)

I went to the door and answered it and I saw Lee, Shikamaru and Ino at the door. I raised my non-exsistent eyebrow and was about to close the door when Lee yelled,

"The reinforcements from Konoha has arrived!"

838383838383838383838383838383838

Ha! I just wanted to bring some other people in, but how will Gaara react? Will he just kill them or let them stay? You probably can figure that out on your own. But needless to say Gaara will be mad.


	5. Old Married Couple

Disclainer: Llama, Llama there's a llama and I don't own Naruto, furry llama, funny llama, llama llama duck!

I am such a horrible person for never updating! UWAH!

838383838383838383838383838

Gaara's POV

I took one look at fuzzy brows and slammed the door. Sakura came over to me and I glared at her.

"Eh heh... Suprise?"she said with a little smile.

"What are they doing here?" I asked glaring at her, ignoring the banging on the door from Lee.

"Well you did point out that you're more vulnerable than Konoha is... So I thought that this would help!" Sakura said brightly.

"So why only three people?" I asked looking at her.

"WHAT! THERE IS CHOUJI, NEJI, NARUTO, TENTEN, AND HINATA HERE TOO THEY JUST WENT TO CLEAR SOMETHING WITH THE FRONT GATE GUARDS!" I heard Lee yell on the other side of the door.

Sakura went over and opened the door letting them in and turned to look at me.

"They're staying, got it? AND lunch is ready, there is enough for all of us, I'll get Temari and Kankuro." She said, leaving me... well shocked NO ONE had ever talked to me that way.

"They kind of seem like a married couple don't they?" Ino whispered to Shikamaru who smirked but frowned when I glared at them. I turned around and walked towards the kitchen with the three following me.

83838383383838383838383838383838

Sakura's POV

I turned the corner when I got upstairs to see a wide-eyed Temari and Kankuro who had been eavesdropping on me.

"You aren't a ghost are you? Gaara didn't kill you for talking to him like that?" Temari asked staring at me.

"I'm not a ghost now come on, we have guests and I made Turkey Sanwhiches." I said before turning around and going down the stairs.

"They seem like a married couple." Kankuro said to Temari.

"Heard that, now come on." I said glaring at Kankuro who turned white. We walked downstairs and Gaara, Lee, Shikamaru, and Ino were all seated and dead quiet. Kankuro and Temari sat down while I grabbed the plate full of turkey sandwhiches and put it on the table. I grabbed a pitcher of lemonade and set it on the table too.

Gaara used his sand and got cups and plates for everyone while everyone just stared before all of them muttered.

"Definately like a old married couple." except for Lee who said (yelled?)

"MY PRECIOUS FLOWER HAS FALLEN FOR THE KAZEKAGE!" causing Gaara and I to glare at him.

Everyone started to eat quietly when the doorbell rang again. I got up and sprinted to the door so I could get there before Gaara. I swung the door open and saw everyone.

"SAKURA-CHAN WE'RE HERE!" Naruto yelled before barging in followed by Hinata, Chouji, Neji, and Tenten.

"It's great to see you all! Anyways, your just in time for lunch, follow me." I said leading them to the kitchen. I sat in a chair in front of Gaara and Naruto sat by me.

"OH TURKEY SANDWHICHES! SAKURA-CHAN YOU'RE SUCH A GREAT COOK!" Naruto yelled hugging me. Naruto was always ecstatic about turkey sandwhiches, they were the 2nd best food to him besides ramen.

I just rolled my eyes when I noticed Gaara was glaring at Naruto. I mean he had been yelling, but Naruto was Gaara's best friend so he should be used to it. Why was he mad at him? (a/n ooo Sakura is sometimes dumb!)

8383838383838383838383

Gaara's POV

Seeing Naruto hug Sakura made my blood boil. I was about to rip them apart with my sand when Naruto stopped and started eating the sandwiches at a rapid pace. Everyone went back to eating and when I was done I just teleported back to my office upstairs but I still heard Sakura mutter,

"Show off."

Around eight I was done with all my paperwork, finished explaining the new curfews because of the soon-to-be war, and heightened the defenses of Suna. I heard a knock at my door.

"What?"

The door opened and Sakura came in.

"Gaara the others want to watch a movie to relax, you want to watch too?" she asked me, no one had ever asked me to watch a movie with them, usually even Temari and Kankuro were to afraid to ask.

I nodded and followed her out. I sat on the couch with Naruto and Neji. Kankuro sat in a armchair, Temari and Hinata were squeezed together in a armchair that they both had wanted,and Ino, Tenten, Sakura were laying on the floor, Sakura using the couch as a pillow for their heads.

Sakura used the romote and we started to watch Batman Begins (a/n BATMAN RULES!). About halfway through the movie everyone was asleep except for Sakura, Kankuro and I. Kankuro reached over and tried to get a hair from her head but she glared at him so he stopped.

Then a few minutes later he tried again and she glared at him, "Kankuro if you try this again you WILL regret it." she said icily to him. She didn't want a voodoo doll her.

Of course he tried again but this time I used my sand to hit him leaving he and Sakura shocked.

"Don't. Touch. Her." I said glaring at Kankuro before I looked at Sakura.

"Well aren't you going to do something?" I asked looking at her, she was shocked too. That's when we heard a scream from the TV and we all looked back at the TV.

83838383838383838383838383838

Sakura's POV

I was still shocked at what Gaara had just did. So was Kankuro, and it was an akward silence for the rest of the movie. At the end I got Temari, Hinata, Ino and Tenten up while Kankuro got up Shikamaru, Naruto, Neji, Lee and Chouji.

"Tenten you can stay in Sakura's room while Hinata, you can stay in mine." Temari said as she stood up. We nodded and Tenten and I made our way to my room. When we got in Tenten closed the door.

"Soooo Gaara seems a little protective of you, I wonder if Kankuro will bug you anymore." Tenten said smiling. I felt my cheeks go hot.

"Y-Y-You were up!" I asked, she had seen the whole thing.

"Uh huh and so were the other girls." Tenten with her smile growing wider.

"Sakura and Gaara sittin' in a tree! K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" she squealed.

"I'm going to go change." I said before walking (a/n running) to the bathroom. It was going to be a loooooonnnnnngggggg night.

83838383838383838383838383838

Gaara's POV

I had undressed into just boxers when I heard a knock on my door. I went over and answered it seeing all the guys.

"Well Gaara when did you start liking Sakura-Chan?" Naruto said with a huge grin on his face. Crap.

83838383838383838383838383838

MWAHAHAHA I added some fluff, Gaara is most likely going to slam the door on there faces but you never know! LOL, one of the parts in this story I got from my life! LOL I do that a lot: P. I'll update soon, well sooner than I have been!

Ja ne!


	6. The List

disclaimer: 2 4 6 8 Guess what I don't own? Naruto, Naruto, GOOOO NARUTO!

I'm updating! Although I am tired so I don't know how long I'll last.

OH AND INO IS STAYING IN TEMARI'S ROOM FORGOT TO PUT THAT IN LAST CHAPTER

83838383838383838383838383838

Sakura's POV

When I got out of the bathroom Temari, Ino, Tenten, and Hinata had all changed into PJs and were sitting on the bed. I sighed inwardly, why oh why did they have to be awake?

"Sooooooooo do you like my baby bro Sakura?" Temari asked with a huge grin.

"N-No!" I stuttered, but why did I stutter? I don't like him right?

**Well on your likes list Gaara is going up, Oh! Now he is the 3rd like on the list!**

'SHIT! WHAT! NO I SO DON'T LIKE HIM! What are the first two on the list?'

**Well 2nd on the list is Naruto then first is... Sasuke.**

'Oh..'

"DAMN SASUKE WHY'D YOU HAVE TO LEAVE WITH JUST A LOUSY 'THANK-YOU!' I MEAN SERIOUSLY YOU WENT TO OROCHIMARU AND HIS MAN-WHORE KABUTO!" I yelled, causing everyone to stare at me. Great I said that outloud.

838383838383838383838383838383

Ino's POV

"I think she's having a conversation with herself again." Tenten muttered and I nodded.

838383838383838383838383838383

back to Sakura

Sakura's POV

I felt my cheeks go hot when Temari changed the subject back to what it had been before my little 'outburst'.

"Sure you don't like him, I mean why else would you invite him to watch a movie with us, stare at him every five minutes in the movie AND blush when he saved you from Kankuro?" Temari asked. DAMN WAS I THAT OBVIOUS!

838383838383838383838383838383

Gaara's POV

I took one look at the guys and slammed the door and then barricaded it with sand. Just then they all appeared in my room. Crap they can teleport.

"Soooo does my baby bro have the hots for the hot kunoichi?" Kankuro said with a grin and I glared at him.

"I bet he does, I mean he got all mad and protective when you bugged her!" Naruto yelled.

"So it looks like Sakura-San has a secret admiror." Neji commented, I was currently debating on whether or not to kill them all.

"SECRET! THIS DISPLAY OF YOUTHFULLNESS IS SO OBVIOUS!" Lee yelled. I should have killed him in the Chuunin exams.

"I don't like Sakura." I said glaring at them and was about to teleport to the roof when Neji hit me on the forehead and I fell.

"Now you can't move so we can... interrogate you properly." Neji said with a grin. Damn my sand to hell for not protecting me.

838383838383838383838383838383838

Sakura's POV

"I didn't do that!" I said trying to convince them but they were not fooled.

"Yeah sure you didn't, just like Gaara didn't look at you every two minutes, protect you and even accept your invitation to watch Batman Begins with us." Hinata said, WITHOUT stuttering.

"OH MY GOD HINATA YOU DIDN'T STUTTER!" we all yelled at her.

"I-I d-d-didn't?" she asked. sigh...

765765765765765765765765765765765

Gaara's POV

I shouldn't kill them, just injure them very severly so they have a small chance to survive. Small, not big.

Shikamaru (a/n GO SHIKAMARU!) got up and looked at me in the eye.

"So do you like Sakura?" he asked. I just stared at the ceiling contemplating on how to get myself out of this. So far just ignoring them seemed like the best idea so I closed my eyes and layed there.

"I -munch- don't -munch- think he's going to say anything. -munch-" Chouji muttered.

'No shit sherlock.' I thought. Shikamaru went into his thinking position, and Naruto started to poke me in the side.

and poke me, AND POKE ME!

"Stop. NOW." I said glaring at Naruto. Shikamaru came out of his thinking position and smirked.

"Keep poking him Naruto and Neji make sure he doesn't start moving. This will only stop when you tell us if you like her or not." Shikamaru told me, his chances of surviving were going into the negatives...

765765765765765765765765765765

Sakura's POV

"Aww come on! Admit it you L-O-V-E my baby brother!" Temari cried and I glared at her.

"He's third on my list."

"List of what?" Tenten asked twirling a kunai in her fingers.

"List of guys I like the most." I put bluntly.

"WHO ARE THE OTHER TWO!" Ino asked/yelled.

"Naruto, but as a brother Hinata is second, and then Sasuke..." I looked down, no one liked to talk about it, how Naruto, Shikamaru and I witnessed that thing, that horrible thing happen.

"Oh so what's Gaara to you? A brother or boyfriend?" Hinata asked without stuttering... AGAIN! We all looked at her with shock on our faces.

"W-What?" and then some things will never change.

**We need to change the subject and fast!**

'Hmmm so there's only one thing to do...'

"So Tenten, has Neji asked you out yet?"

765765765765765765765765

One hour later with poor poor Gaara

Gaara's POV

Okay they are all dieing. A slow and painful death. Very painful, with lots of blood.

Jab.

Naruto was still poking me, Neji had poked me in the forehead about five times now, Chouji had spit his chips all over me ten times, Lee was STILL ranting on and on about youthfulness, Kankuro had farted A LOT and Shikamaru had hacked into my email account and looked at all my email. Whatever that Ibiki guy (a/n i think that's what that guy's name was) had to go through with torture, this was worse.

"I already told you I don't like Sakura!" I yelled loosing my calm composure.

"Yeah, you LOVE her!" Naruto said in a sing-song voice, while poking me in the side.

Then a small miracle happened, Sakura came into my room with all the other girls.

"Um hi? Gaara, we're out of cookie dough ice cream and I need to borrow a five." Temari said staring at me.

"Shikamaru get the wallet off my desk and give her a five." I said looking at him, but of course before he did that SOMETHING had to go wrong.

"Why can't you do it yourself Gaara?" Neji asked with a smirk. He dies first.

"Because I am to comfortable and I can boss you around." I said glaring at him.

"Gaara, that's not nice." Sakura said looking at me. Wait I can move my fingers!

"Yeah Gaara that's not nice." Neji said poking me in the forehead. Damn him.

"Here, just take the five." Shikamaru said handing Ino a five. Wait did he just blush when his hand touched hers?

"Thanks Shika-kun!" Ino said and the others waved and headed out. Shika-kun... hm I wonder how many girls he'd let say that to him...

"Let me go or I'll tell Ino you like her Shika_-kun_, I'll tell Tenten you stared at her ass as she walked out Neji and Naruto," I gave a evil grin, "You don't even WANT to know what I'll tell Hinata."

They all stopped, and Chouji even dropped his bag of chips.

"Why didn't you tell me you liked Ino!" Chouji asked. Wow were all Konoha ninja THIS slow?

765765765765765765765765765765

So the girls know now that Gaara is third on Sakura's list and Gaara has blackmail material! Woohoo!


	7. Googling People!

Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto, by now I'd be rubbing it in how I am soooo rich.

I am going to ignore one of my main attentions this week (silver cross) and update as much as possible on this story and my other ones :) Although my reviewers for silver cross might not be so happy... Well they'll get over it.

Maybe.

I might need a good hiding spot.

765765765765765765765765765765765765765765

Sakura's POV

It was kind of interesting on the reason why we wanted cookie dough ice cream.

_Flashback_

_"Yeah Tenten what is with you and Neji?" Ino asked smiling evilly. Tenten blushed when she thought of something to save her ass._

_"Cookie dough ice cream! I haven't had any in weeks!" she said and we all sat there for a minute before,_

_"I haven't either! I WANT COOKIE DOUGH ICE CREAM!" Hinata screamed, we stared at her for a second before we had agreed that getting Cookie Dough Ice Cream was our top priority right now._

_End Flashback_

Okay so maybe it wasn't that interesting...

"Down by the bayyyyy where the watermelons growwwww back to my homeeee I dare not gooooo for if I doooooo my mother will sayyyyy," as we were heading to a conveniance store we were singing Down By The Bay and it was my turn to think of something,

"Have you ever seen some meat eating a sheet?" I sang before they joined back in,

"DOWN BY THE BAY! Down by the bayyyyyy where the watermelons-"

(a/n okay so apparently there hyper so we'll just avoid them for now...)

765765765765765765765765765765765765

Gaara's POV

"You know what we should do?" Kankuro asked and we all looked at him, we were pretty bored after the whole 'Oooo I have blackmail' thing.

"What?" Chouji asked spinning around in my computer chair.

"We shoud Google the girls..." Kankuro said and we all looked at him.

"Are you serious?" Shikamaru asked but Neji had already grabbed my laptop and was googling Tenten. (a/n I'm pretty sure I said he had a computer in the last chapter but I meant laptop)

We all looked over his shoulder with apparently nothing better to do when we all stared at what we saw.

Tenten had a Xanga? Weird... Neji clicked on it and we all started laughing, well except for Neji. Her background was some drawing of hers with her and Neji in it, chibi them, and Neji was crying because Tenten was cutting his hair. Her profile picture was of her, Neji and Lee, her in the middle giving both of them bunny ears, Lee giving his classic 'good guy' pose and Neji was glaring at the camera.

"Hey look at her journal entries!" Naruto said pointing to the middle of the page, why was he the one to be the first to be reading something?

_Gra that Hyuuga (not you Hinata please don't cry) is soooo infuriating! I swear, if he brings up one more time about the whole, 'destiny' thing one more time I will personally see to it that a kunai holds his mouth shut! Seriously he hardly talks but when he does talk it's always to mock Lee, bring up some error of mine, complain about that curse he has, destiny, or my favorite, 'I'm Neji Hyuuga, aka the best Hyuuga EVER.' crap. He lost to Naruto, we ALL saw that right? He still goes on about destiny just not as much! _

_Anyways, when Lee, Neji and I were walking home from practice the other day one of them FARTED. Not one of the loud but not smelly kinds the S.B.D (silent but deadly) ones. So I'm pretty sure it was him because Lee would start apologizing if he had done it and Neji would have just kept quiet._

_Oh and Sakura, we're leaving tonight for Suna as reinforcements!_

By the time we had finished reading this all the guys except for Neji and I were laughing so hard, I thought they would die. Neji just scrolled down to the comments.

_**CherryofKonoha: **Yay it gets boring here, at least Temari keeps me company though! Gaara's supposed to be the 'Great' Kazekage but he still hasn't noticed I use his laptop to talk to you guys! Ha love the new picture, I would like to see Neji cry!_

_**BlueEyedBeauty:** Ha Neji crying would be funny! I can't wait to go to Suna! Did Neji seriously fart! Lmao_

_**StutteringIsFun:** Neji seriously has the worst farts! I feel sorry for you! Haha I would love to take a pair of scissors to his hair and say, "Yeah this is for that little match in the Chuunin exams you dirty bastard!"_

We stared at the screen after reading Hinata's, that was disturbing and Sakura had figured out my password to log onto the computer? I'd need to change it..

Neji quickly clicked on Sakura's screename and we went to her bage where it was all black with white text and white cherry blossoms on the side. Her profile pic was her, Naruto and Sasuke when they used to be a team, Naruto was giving a huge grin while Sakura was getting a piggy-back ride from Sasuke and was giving a peace sign, while Sasuke was giving a small smirk with a little blush on his cheeks.

_My god Gaara gave me the worst humanly possible nurse, Olga, when I had to go to the hospital! I swear he is so cruel! Oh sure he's supposedly the 'caring but misunderstood' Kazekage but just because I took a shower he gave me Olga! Seriously he's a jerk, but he did give me a great room, let me stay here, and was kind of nice to me in his own Gaara-ish way..._

_His cpu is also very conveniant and it didn't take me that long to hack into it..._

_**ShinyPointyObjects:** You so think he's hot don't you? Ha I bet Olga didn't help your fear of nurses much, why are you scared of them anyway? Your a medic-nin for crying outloud!_

_**BlueEyedBeauty: **Ha she so thinks he's hot! Oh and like the new background Sakura, although it does seem kind of dark..._

_**StutteringIsFun: **Yeah it is, did you make it or is it from a website? I think that you should change your profile pic, so it matches your profile I mean, oh and hacking is a bad thing and you SHOULDN'T DO IT WITHOUT ME!_

Hinata definately had more than meets the eye, but maybe Sakura did to, she didn't strike me as the type to make a nearly all black wallpaper and hack into one's computer, which I need to change the password for still. I somehow had the feeling that Hinata suggesting she change her profile picture had another reason but then Neji clicked onto Hinata's screename and it snapped me out of my thoughts.

76576576576576576765765765765765

While they were looking at Sakura's Xanga, what was Sakura up to?

Sakura's POV

We were now eating at least ten gallons of ice cream (hey five dollars can go a long way with the Kazekage discount) and on Xanga on Temari's computer.

"Hey Temari?" I asked her and she looked over to me,

"What?"

"Why don't you have an xanga?" I asked her and she looked at me,

"Anybody could see the stuff you put up." she said and I gave a small nod. Hinata was on her profile and was making a new journal entry and updating some other stuff.

"You guys want to play twenty questions?" Ino asked (a/n I think truth or dare is overused) and we all smiled,

"HELL YEAH!" I yelled and everyone looked at me, what? Was it wrong to be on a sugar rush or something?

**I don't know, but this cookie dough ice cream is REALLY good though! I mean seriously there must be billions and billions grams of sugar in hear! Man I feel hyper I could talk all night if I wanted to...**

765765765765765765765765765765

Yay I updated! I need to get some sleep tonight so I'm ending it here, oh and i.s. (inner sakura) is still talking if you didn't get that.

WE GET TO PLAY THE OLD BATMAN THEME IN BAND:D :D :D :D!

Next chapter I will finish up the Xanga things and start twenty questionss. MWAHAHA!


	8. MAKEOVER!

hey y'all:D I decided to update again because I like doing their Xanga's! Haha I picked on Neji a lot in the last chapter :)

765765765765765765765765765765765765

Gaara's POV

The page loaded and it showed for her background, all of us, but Naruto was the most noticable. We (as in the guys except for Naruto) were all playing video games in the background, while the girls looked like they were getting... DRUNK! God, Hinata definately had problems... Anyways, Naruto was eating ramen, and while everyone else was colored with darker colors, Naruto was bright colors.

I looked at Naruto who was smiling like he did in the picture before reading the journal entries

_Ha I'm updating while I'm talking to you guys! Lol, you'll just read this later anyways though : P Is my new background picture okay? I doodled it while _(g/n (gaara's note) what the? It looks like some sort of masterpiece!) _Neji was on his whole, 'It's your destiny to become the head of our clan even though you can't beat me' rant again. How would he know though? I only faced him in the Chuunin exams and that was forever ago! God if I got to go all out, he'd be regreting ever making me bring tea to him and Father when they trained..._

_Hahaha, Sakura wants to try to hack into Gaara's email account while we play 20 questions so I'm gonna go!_

_**CherryofKonha**: Ha I'm the first to say something! Great doodle! I kind of want to doodle Gaara in a panda suit and put it on mine, I'm not going to change my profile picture though! It makes me kind of happy! #$!#$#$$!# GAARA HAS TOOOOO MANY FANGIRLS EMAILING HIM! $#!$!$!#! I'll just block that website there all coming from to end that! Ha!_

_I don't like him so stop asking me Ino! He's third on the list! Well second on the list because Naruto's like a brother to me... BUT HE ISN'T FIRST SO SHUT UP!_

Now all the guys were laughing again except for me. I was nearly jumping for joy, sure she hacked into my email account, but SHE BLOCKED ALL THE FANGIRLS! Hahahaha, wait what guy's the first on the list?

I bet it's that traitorous bastard of a Uchiha, Sasuke...

"Ha! So she does like you Gaara, but you're only SECOND!" Naruto yelled and I glared at him, but he just kept laughing.

"Wait... Don't girls usually ask questions about guys in twenty questions?" Kankuro asked outloud and we all looked up from the computer, he's _right_.

"Let's go spy on them!" Naruto suggested and Kankuro started giving us a huge smile, whenever Kankuro smiled, things were going to turn out bad VERY bad. It's like when a little kid says, "Let's leave!" in a scary movie, a bad omen.

"I'm leaving." I said teleporting myself out of the room, it was going to turn out bad, so might as well watch the show.

765765765765765765765765765765765765765

(omg my first time of doing this POV)

Normal POV

Gaara teleported to a tree (a tree in a town in the middle of the desert, weird I know) that was under the kitchen window and also under the girls room. The other guys were using chakra and holding themselves to the wall.

"First question, Sakura what qualities do you look for in a-" Temari said when the girls heard a very loud noise,

"YES SAKURA-SAN WHAT QUALITIES DO YOU LOOK FOR IN A GUY AND I SHALL BECOME THEM!" Lee, who else would be unable to spy on someone without yelling once?

If you could see Gaara's face, it would be a smirking face as he saw the girls leap out of the window (and use chakra to stick to the wall) and see all the unfortunate guys who were roughly grabbed (and for some reason could not teleport out of there) and brought back inside where they were tied up with conveniantly placed chakra draining rope.

765765765765765765765765765765765765

Sakura's POV

"What should we do with them?" Tenten asked and I got an evil idea.

"Hmmm, you know, I think Naruto would look GREAT with some red lipstick," I said grinning evilly.

"Yeah and Neji needs pigtails..." Tenten continued when we all shouted,

"MAKE-OVER!"

All the guys visibly paled as they saw a VERY evil grin spread across Hinata's face as she eyed Neji.

765765765765765765765765765765765765

Gaara's POV

I climbed (well walked depends on how you look at it) up the wall and looked into the window and the first thing I saw was Hinata putting makeup on a Byakuganed Neji muttering, "Revenge", and I saw the scared looks on the guys faces and knew to immediately leave before...

"You know Gaara-kun... I think orange hair would look great on you." A familiar voice said behind me, yeah I definately should have left. I turned around and saw Sakura standing by me on the wall grinning.

"Remember Olga?" she asked and I started to raise my sand around me to do my ultimate defense.

"Ah don't worry I won't do anything to you," she said and jumped back into the window, and luckily no one noticed her being gone.

765765765765765765765765765765765765

Sakura's POV

**For now...**

'For now...' my inner self and I thought together.

765765765765765765765765765765765765

Normal POV

While they were all having a good time, well maybe the guys weren't.. two figures stood outside the gates of Suna, the one with the silver hair quickly killed the guards and the other one strolled through the now open gates, laughing.

765765765765765765765765765765765765

Okay if you didn't figure out which two people that was especially after the 'silver hair' part, I just won't say anything. Well it can't be all fun and games now can it?

Oh and sorry for shortness of this chapter but I have homework, the long chapters will usually come out on weekends.


	9. Hot Pink Eye Shadow and Neji

wa I feel sleepy,

765765765765765765765765765765765765

Gaara's POV

In the morning I heard my 'friends' screams die out into loud snores. I wasn't worried though, Sakura wouldn't be able to pull any prank as revenge on me. I WAS Kazekage for a reason. I walked into my bathroom and started to shave, but something was off. Wherever I shaved my skin became lavender, so on the first swipe and my skin came out smooth and lavender I looked at the razor. Someone had just painted lavender paint onto it!

Sakura.

I tried washing the paint off but it refused to, what was this permanent paint or something?

"Lavender's REALLY not your color Gaara."a voice said behind me, a way to confident voice. I turned around and saw Sakura behind me with a smile. She did realize that even though I wouldnt' kill her, that she'd have to use her medic-nin jutsu's right?

I raised my sand and tried to touch her but as soon as one grain touched her there was a poof and she was gone, damn a clone. Then I noticed something else that replaced the clone, a expoding tag! I quickly surrounded it with my sand but nothing happened.

'What the heck?' I thought to myself and as I slowly opened the case of sand I saw the exploding tag wasn't an exploding tag, it was a smiley face. How the hell did I get that mixed up?

"I'll be the one who laughs last." I said already formulating my plan in my mind.

765765765765765765765765765765765765765765

Sakura's POV

"Are you sure that Gaara won't find you Sakura?" Temari asked, unfortunately I didn't think my plan through to the point of where I'd hide after Gaara realized that the paint wouldn't be coming off until tomorrow. Which was why I was at the library hiding in the non-fiction section.

"No, but the only other place I could hide would be a girls restroom at a restraunt and I'm NOT spending my day in the bathroom.

"Crap! I said after I helped find a hiding spot for you that I'd go back and figure out what to do with the guys!" Temari said looking at her watch.

"I wonder what's happened to them..."

765765765765765765765765765765765765765765

with the guys

Normal POV

Ino, Tenten and Hinata were watching TV leaving the guys tied up in a dark corner of the room.

"Shikamaru... HOW LONG DOES IT TAKE TO FIGURE OUT A PLAN!" Neji yelled, obviously VERY angry.

"You know, I've never heard you yell before Neji..." Lee said thoughtfully.

"Must be because of the maroon eye shadow!" Naruto yelled happily and all the guys (except for Neji) snickered.

"I dunno, I think it compliments his eyes..." Chouji said and all the guys looked at him for a second, trying to figure out if he was joking or not.

"Wait, I think this might work-" Shikamaru started to say, but of course it would be to simple for them to get out so soon!

"Where's Sakura?" Gaara said angrily, coming into the room. Everyone stared at him for a minute thinking,

'Why the heck does Gaara have a lavender streak of paint on his cheek?' and after a minute of everyone staring at him, Gaara just stormed off with sand swirling around him. Tenten, Hinata, and Ino all started to laugh like maniacs.

"So what's the plan Shikamaru?" Chouji asked eagerly, but Shikamaru hung his head.

"Gaara ruined my train of thought..."

76576576576576576576576575765765765765

ummmm okay?

Back to the library!

7657657657657657657657657657657657575765

Sakura's POV

I had taken the elevator to the third floor of the library and I hid in the children's room of the library. Of course no kids were there, I mean what little kid in the right mind would go to the library? Unfortunately, that meant that Gaara probably wouldn't hesitate to hurt me, but I'm pretty sure he wouldn't hesitate with kids in here anyways.

I strolled along the books until I found a red book that just seemed to stick out. _The Demon and the Princess_ was what the spine read.

**Sounds interesting enough...**

I grabbed the book and examined it, it was a dark red, the pages were yellowed and the sides were worn. I headed to a green chair and sat down before carefully opening the book.

_Once apon a time there was a beautiful princess. Everyone in her kingdom adored her and all seemed well, except the princess had fallen in love with a salamander disguised as a handsome man. The princess did notice something was off about her and her friends even advised her to stay away, but as many girls in love, she didn't care._

_The trouble began to start when the salamander made a deal with a snake that if he could get the princesses blood (which supposedly would make the snake have an endless life) the snake would make the salamander invincible._

**This isn't really your happy fairy tale kids book...**

_What the snake and salamander didn't notice was that a desert demon had seen this deal being made..._

_When the salamander next met the princess-_

"Lavender. Why of all the colors, lavender?" a voice said above me snapping me out of my trance. I looked up and saw Gaara, correction a FURIOUS Gaara.

"Well, um it brings out your eyes," I said with a sheepish smile. This wasn't good, this was bad very very bad. Well if I could just make it to the window...

"OH MY GOD GAARA! LOOK IT'S uh... FANGIRLS!" I said pointing behind him. He immediately looked back and I took that time to make a very 'graceful' escape through the window. As soon as my feet hit the ground I started running. I dashed into an alley to catch my breath and I heard some movement by me. I looked to my right and saw someone turning the corner, was that silver hair? No must've been my imagination.

"Well lavender DOES bring out the color of his eyes." I muttered to myself, when I felt a familiar chakra right by me. Oh please God know!

"Do you know how many strange looks I've had today?"

765765765765765765765765765765765765765765765

I AM SOOOO SORRY FOR THE WORLDS MOST POSTPONED UPDATE! Unfortunately I'm hungry so I'm gonna go put this up and go eat.

But I have good news!

I'm just going to work on this story and another story for two weeks! So more frequent updates! And FF isn't loading, this could be a problem. I THINK THERE HAVING FLIPPIN TECHNICAL! MY GOD WHEN I FINALLY AM UPDATING, FANFICTION IS DOWN!

Okay it's back.


	10. A Date, Fangirls, and Lavender Oh my!

gra a headache, but I love y'all so here's a present.

765765765765765765765765765765765765765

(a/n I like doing her POV)

Sakura's POV

Now what would most people do in this situation? They'd run, now what did I do?

"Well uh... um, it will come off sometime this week, I think..."

**Great Sakura, just great.**

I saw his sand raise around him, and I my life flashed through my life, which has been suprisingly short so it didn't that last long.All possible scenarios of what could happen ran through my head when I had a paritcularly nasty thought.

'If I don't die and I go to the hospital, I might get Olga as a nurse again. Forget might, Gaara will order that I do get her!'

I needed to:

A) run as fast as I can like I should have done.

B) stand and fight.

The winner is choice A!

"OH MY GOD GAARA IT'S OLGA!" I screamed pointing behind him. He automatically looked behind him and I started at a full out sprint, maybe I shouldn't have pulled a prank on Gaara. After all, he had tryed to kill me once in the Chuunin exams.

I went inside a restraunt, in hopes Gaara wouldn't find me, but what were the chances of that?

"Booth or table?" the waitress asked me with a smile saying _'you just had to come and ruin my break, didn't you?'_

"Uh a booth and I'd prefer one in the back!" I said fast and she raised an eyebrow but didn't say anything. She grabbed a menu and walked to the nearest booth, IN THE FRONT! Okay if I could kill her without creating a commotion right now...

765765765765765765765765765765

Janet's POV (aka waitress)

Honestly, whenever I got to finally relax SOMEONE always came in to ruin my peace! I gave the Konoha girl (a/n she saw forehead protector) a place in the front, I wasn't going to do more work than required! I headed back to my desk and sat down, but something was bugging me, why had she wanted a seat in the back? It was a unusual request, was she hiding from somebody?

"Have you seen a girl with pink hair?" someone asked and I looked up and saw... OH MY GOD WITH THE KAZEKAGE! Wait... why did he have a streak of lavender on his cheek? Did the girl do something to make him mad and that's why she wanted a seat in the back?

Okay, I'm not totally heartless, even though I'm going to be the Kazekage's future wife someday (a/n haha sure just like every other girl in Suna who says that) I wasn't dumb enough to think that he just wanted a friendly chat with the girl!

"No Kazekage-sama I haven't seen her, but if I may ask, what's your buisness with her?"

765765765765765765765765765765

Gaara's POV

She was hiding Sakura, I just knew it, but I couldn't just kill this girl and be done with it like last time... I just got off probation for crying out loud! I still needed to get to Sakura, wait...

"Where is she? I was going to meet her for our _date_." I said with a smirk, this would be a good enough revenge.

"Date?" the waitress asked me with wide-eyes.

"Yeah, she's my girlfriend."

765765765765765765765765765765

Sakura's POV

'What's taking the waitress so long?' I thought when I heard footsteps behind me.

'Finally!' I thought when I saw the waitress glaring at me and Gaara. Wait! Gaara!

He leaned down to me and whispered in my ear,

"Fangirls can make your life hell, Sakura."

What the hell was he talking about?

765765765765765765765765765765765

Janet's POV

'DID GAARA JUST KISS LITTLE MISS FREAK ON THE CHEEK!' I thought frantically to myself, the girls would need to know about a new problem. (a/n where she's standing it looks like Gaara just kissed Sakura on the cheek.)

765765765765765765765765765765675

Gaara's POV

Sakura slid out of the booth and stood up with her fists clenched, although they were shaking a little bit.

"I got to go!" she said starting to walk away fast. She wasn't getting away that easily. I grabbed her wrist and she stopped, but only for a second because she used her strength to jerk her hand away from me. She then started to walk away faster, but I caught her hand this time (because it was unclenched) and held it with my hand (with the help of some sand that the waitress couldn't see)

"Come on, we have to finish our 'date'" I said with a smirk and her eyes grew wide.

765765765765765765765765765765

Sakura's POV

"D-Date!" I asked shrilly, while trying to tug my hand away from his, but to no avail. Wait, Gaara has fangirls, and what do fangirls do to girlfriends of the person of their desire? Oh crap.

"No way, I am not going on a date with you!" I whispered to him when i.s. thought something to me.

**You know you want to!**

"If you run or try to teleport my sand will catch up and you'll wake up to see Olga, but if you stay here fangirls will get you. Which do you prefer?" Gaara asked me, it was a lose-lose situation, but I could handle fangirls.

"Lavender does bring out the color of your eyes..." I muttered to him, he was going to get it later!

765765765765765765765765765765765

Normal POV (I do this one more than in my other stories)

What the feuding 'couple' didn't know was that they were being watched.

"I think I've found the 'Great' Kazekage's weakness..." one said as they saw Gaara give a small smile (not smirk) to Sakura when she turned her head away from him to pout.

765765765765765765765765765765765

Yay! I feel happy! Gaara smiled! OMG IT'S A MIRACLE!

Next chapter (and I'll probably update later today)

The 'Date'! Which will require fluffness. Yay! or atleast Gaara standard fluffness.

Oh and just a sec -whips out camera and takes picture of Gaara smiling- who wants the picture? -runs from rabid fangirls-


	11. Outdoing the Other in Sweet Revenge

What author is supposed to be doing right now: Math homework

What author is actually doing: Writing mwahahaha! (while eating sour skittles)

765765765765765765765765765765765765

Sakura's POV

If Gaara was getting amusement at all the girls in Suna glaring at me and plotting my death I was going to get something out of it too.

"Hey _Panda-Chan_, where are we going on our date?" I asked with an innocent smile. Ha!

What was he going to do? Kill or injure me? I don't think so because at the moment I was his 'girlfriend.'

**The score is two Sakura (a/n including lavender) and one Panda**

"A carnival." He replied with a nasty glare that could make Naruto's smile disappear. I just kept smiling though and got him more frustrated.

"They have carnivals in Suna?" I asked him brightly, starting to swing our hands. (a/n hahaha Gaara you're paying for this!)

Gaara gave a grunt, which I took for as a yes and I kept swinging out hands, except now I was using my strength to keep his hand from jerking away. I was winning on the revenge! No one outdid me!

765765765765765765765765765765765

Gaara's POV

Sakura was outdoing me and she knew it, there had to be something I could do… She was not going to ruin my revenge. I was the Kazekage after all and Sakura could not outdo me. That's when I got an idea; using some sand I pried apart our hands and put my hand around her waist and pulled her closer to me.

Sakura blushed until the point that my hair paled in comparison. I was still one point behind though. What to do?

I stopped and picked Sakura up bridal style and she turned even redder, I say I just scored two points. Sakura started to struggle but I held her firmly and after a minute she gave up and slumped.

After a minute of silence Sakura looked at me and smiled, what was she thinking?

"Hey Gaara, if I didn't know any better, I'd say your enjoying this." She whispered, and I felt my cheeks redden. Wait, I wasn't enjoying this! Was I?

765765765765765765765765765765

Sakura's POV

I just had said that to bug him, but he was now blushing! Was he enjoying this?

**Well you sure are.**

'Shut up! I'm not enjoying this! Just the payback!' I frantically thought back, but my cheeks turned red nonetheless, and Gaara saw.

"Are _you_ enjoying this?" he asked with a smirk and the redness receding off his face.

"N-No!" I stuttered and he just kept smirking and broke into an inhumanly fast run. I just pouted and tried to hide my blush with my hair, but that just probably made it worse.

Gaara suddenly jerked to a stop and if he hadn't been holding me so tight, I would have flown right out of his arms into the admission booth. The admission man gave us a strange look but didn't say anything.

"That'll be 15 dollars." He said holding out a palm, and somehow Gaara managed to still hold me and get the money out. The man gave a slight nod and gave Gaara two admission tickets and Gaara walked in to the carnival. Gaara still hadn't done something yet…

"Gaara, um could you please put me down?" I asked and he gave a grunt and gently set me down, and almost immediately resumed the arm around the waist position. He wasn't going to let me run.

"Hey Panda-Chan, let's ride 'The Throttler!'" I said pointing to the scariest-looking ride in the park and Gaara smirked. He dragged me in the direction of the roller coaster, and just for the record, I still wasn't enjoying this.

(a/n sure sure.)

(a/n omg I'm soooo sorry for not updating, my dad made my sisters and I watch lucky number slevin and it was AWSOME! Seriously you should go rent it. Like right now.)

765765765765765765765765765

Hmmmm, now what fun is it WITHOUT the others?

Normal POV

"I still don't believe you tied us up." Shikamaru grumbled more to himself than the others. The girls had finally let the guys go because they were worried about Sakura. Well who wouldn't be? Gaara, THE Sabaku no Gaara was on a rampage looking for her last time they had seen him.

"Would Gaara go to the library?" Chouji asked (inbetween bites of chips of course) and Temari thought for a minute.

"Probably, I mean he goes there every day anyway so what's to stop him from going today to cool off?" Temari answered and there was a pause.

"TEMARI YOU BAKA! WHY DID YOU THINK IT WAS A GOOD IDEA TO HIDE SAKURA THERE!" Kankuro yelled bonking Temari on the head. Shikamaru rolled his eyes and went into his thinking position.

"And I thought you were smart..." he mumbled, earning a thump on the head from Temari.

"Well Neji and Tenten should be back soon, Neji should have been able to see Gaara and Sakura with his eyes..." Ino said when Tenten and Neji (who hadn't managed to get all of his makeup off and was giving a nasty glare to Hinata and Tenten) came in and Neji yelled (yes yelled, but who wouldn't with his news?)

"Sakura and Gaara looked like they are... ON A DATE!" Neji yelled. Hinata fainted, Chouji dropped his chips, Kankuro stopped trying to get people's hair, and Lee started to cry. Yes it was that bad.

765765765765765765765765765765

Sakura's POV

Using his 'Kazekage Power' he got us a cut to the front of the line. I dragged him to the front car and we sat down.

"Oh my god this is going to be soooo awsome Panda-Chan!" I squealed hugging his shoulder. He stiffened at my touch, but didn't jerk away. Soon after the roller coaster started and I was already screaming on the way to the top of the first drop.

"Sakura."

"Yeah Panda-chan?"

"Be quiet." Gaara said with some amusement playing in his other wise emotionless eyes. I then felt something prod the back of my head. Then again, then again, and then again. I turned around on the fifth time and saw a girl, who couldn't be older than ten-years-old glaring at me.

"Yes?" I asked trying not to glare at the girl.

"Gaara-kun could never like anyone as... _ugly _or have such a _big forehead _as you." she said before sticking her tounge out. Before I could leap out of my seat and tear the 'sweet' little girls throat out two things happened:

1) Gaara restrained me with sand

2) The first drop on the roller coaster.

"WAAAAA GAARA!" I screamed hugging onto his arm.

**You are soooo enjoying this.**

765765765765765765765765765765765

Normal POV

The others arrived at the carnival and Hinata and Neji went Byakugan.

"So everyone know the plan?" Shikamaru asked with a smirk playing on his lips and everyone grinned and nodded.

"This is gonna be fun." Ino said rubbing her hands together with a evil smile that caused everyone to take a step back from her.

Yes it was going to be a lot of fun...

765765765765765765765765765765

**Yay! Okay I REALLY need to read 150 pages and figure out a book report kind of thing before tomorrow so yeah. Aren't I nice to put this up for y'all?**


	12. OMG I AM SORRY!

**WAAAAAAAAAA! BIG PROBLEM!**

**Okay I have 3 chapters written on every one of my stories (2 on want to dance) but my internets down. (I'm on a computer at my dad's) Unfortunately this is how my conversation with my mom went about this,**

"**Mom, I restarted my computer, checked my internet connection, checked out our main internet connection, got Paul (step-dad) to see what's wrong and it's still not working."**

"**Oh, well I guess you don't have internet."**

**Yeah those were her exact words, and so until Paul gets the internet connection guy out here (because I don't think my mom's going to do anything anytime soon) I'm stuck.**

**Sooooo until this is all fixed, I will keep writing chapters, and as soon as the internet guy fixes my internet, I will update everything and put all the chapters I have written out up.**

**SORRY! –goes and cries-**


	13. Maybe Revenge isn't that Sweet

**Sorry I haven't been updating, it's the 'magical' time of the year with midterms and projects… yay.**

**765765765765765765765765765765765765**

Sakura's POV

As the first drop came down I remembered something, I had acrophobia (a severe fear of heights.)

"Gaara! Help, we're all going to die!" I screamed at him and he looked at me before smirking. Oh he was going to pay! Then I noticed something, I had gone from hugging Gaara's _arm_ to hugging _him._ I quickly released my hold of him and blushed.

**Someone likes Gaara! **i.s. said in a singsong voice.

"No I don't!" I argued back.

**You're right… you LOVE Gaara!**

"No I don't!"

**Aw come on! I AM you, so what's the point in arguing about something I already know?**

"So what! I'm telling you I don't like him."

**We've already been over this; you don't like him because you love him!**

"Sakura? What are you talking about?" another voice said beside me, entering the conversation. I looked over and saw a very confused looking Gaara; did I just say that out loud?

"Oh um, look! The rides over!" I said quickly getting out of the ride. Gaara still looked like he had just missed something and I quickly ran to the girl's bathroom. It was one thing to argue with myself, but another thing entirely to argue with myself out loud!

I slammed the bathroom door and looked behind me. I gasped before trying to cover my very red cheeks, what were Ino, Temari, Tenten and Hinata doing here?

"Wow, Shikamaru was right! I mean he said that you would talk to yourself, get embarrassed and come in the bathroom and here you are!" Ino said, what was going on? Before I could do anything Tenten locked the bathroom door.

"Plan M is a go!" Temari said evilly, pulling out a black bag.

765765765765765765765765765765765765

Gaara's POV

I looked around and saw Sakura was nowhere to be found, well she probably was in the girl's bathroom but I wouldn't go in there. Bored, I went into the cartoon themed restraunt.

"Congratulations sir, you are the thousandth person to walk into this restraunt! You win these roses, this box of chocolate-covered orange gummy bears, and a free meal!" said a blonde waitress. She had blue eyes and whisker-looking birthmarks, why did she seem so familiar? She dragged me to a booth and threw me down into it; whoever this girl was, she was strong.

"Here's two menu's and I'll be back in five min-" the waitress started to say when her cell phone went off, she quickly answered it, "Hello? What? You need ten more minutes too get Sak- I mean get the oven fixed? Okay, I'll keep him distracted. Bye." She said hanging up the phone, "I'm sorry that will have to be ten minutes." She said to me before walking off. How… odd.

Where was Sakura?

765765765765765765765765765765765765765

Shikamaru's POV

I watched Naruto walk off, honestly he was getting too good at that move. Who else but him would come up with 'sexy no jutsu' anyways? Naruto flounced off and came behind the corner Neji and I were behind.

"I did awesome!" Naruto said crossing his (uh, her?) arms over his chest. Neji just stared at him before looking at Gaara.

"Awesome might not be the right word." Neji muttered, I turned my head to look at Gaara; whose sand was slowly starting to swirl around him. He seemed to be anxious or something. I looked back, how long would it be before he went berserk? Sakura's just been gone for ten minutes and he's already started to look like he'll kill the next person that's not her he sees!

"Oi, how troublesome." I said to myself. Neji nodded apparently thinking I was talking to them,

"Tenten and the others need to hurry up and bring Sakura-san."

765765765765765765765765765765765765765765

Sakura's POV

This isn't happening. It can't be happening! Ino was going to pay!

Flashback 

"_Plan M?" I questioned looking at my ex- friends. They smiled evilly before Ino flipped her hands into a certain position and my eyes widened, "Ino, what are you doing?" I asked, I tried to get out of the way but it was to late._

"_Ha, I'm in forehead girls body! Time to get her ultra-cute for Gaara!" she exclaimed. I sat and waited for my inner to do something but nothing happened._

_**MAKEOVER!! **i.s. exclaimed, of course she wasn't on my side. _

'_Ino, GET OUT OF MY BODY!' I yelled at Ino inside my head, unfortunately it didn't do much._

"_Let's start with a change of clothes…" Tenten said, pulling a smaller bag out of the black bag._

_End Flashback_

765765765765765765765765765765765765765765765

Gaara's POV

_Tap tap tap…_

It had to be that bastard who kidnapped Sakura; everyone knows he loved her! What if she had gotten lost and some other guy was hitting on her? What if she hated being here with me and left? What if it was that bastard? Okay I said that one twice…

_Tap tap tap…_

She's got to be okay, I mean, she trained under Tsunade! That has to count for something…

"Uh sir? Sir? SIR?!" an annoying voice said. I stopped tapping my fingers against the tabletop; I looked up and saw the waitress and Sakura!

"She said she was looking for the Kazekage, and here you are! So um, what do you guys want to drink?" the waitress asked as Sakura sat down.

"Tea." I said to the waitress she looked at Sakura who smiled sweetly before saying,

"Same here." The waitress nodded and walked off. Sakura slumped down for a minute before springing up, "DAMN INO!" did I just miss something again?

I looked at Sakura before I noticed her change in clothes, definitely missed something. She had on a silver star chocker, a gray shirt that had pink stars on it with a pink undershirt under it and a skirt that ended just before the knees. Sakura looked at the table and then at me,

"Did we have our own private sandstorm or something, Gaara-kun?" she asked with a smirk. I leaned back in my seat and looked at her.

"From Panda-chan to Gaara-kun, if I didn't know any better, I'd say that was a slip on your part." I said to her and her cheeks turned a little red and turned away.

"Gaara-kun, the others are here." Sakura said to me, I looked at her for a minute and thought. Wait a second, that waitress was Naruto in his sexy no jutsu! I growled getting a startled look from Sakura, "What do you suggest we do Gaara?" she asked, and I noticed my name becoming just Gaara again.

I sighed and teleported Sakura and I outside the restraunt.

"What the hell? Gaara I thought you could only teleport people if you're holding them!" Sakura said angrily, I smirked and only got her angrier, "Gaara, I don't believe you!" she yelled angrily before I saw her do something I hadn't seen before. She pouted.

I noticed that the others were still watching us. I smirked when I realized something:

a. I was Kazekage, what was the worst they could do to me?

b. I had blackmail on all the guys.

c. The girls wouldn't tease me; they'd be to busy teasing Sakura.

765765765765765765765765765765765765765

Sakura's POV

I was in the middle of yelling at Gaara when he walked over to me and started to lean down.

"Gaara, are you going to fake kiss me again or something-" I started to say but his lips covered mine. I blushed furiously while inner Sakura was doing a victory dance in my head, but what shocked me more than that was the fact I liked it. I wrapped my arms around Gaara's neck and started to deepen the kiss when we heard,

"Shikamaru, you owe me five bucks." Said a voice behind us. I broke off the kiss and turned around, damn Naruto. He needs to pay, along with Ino. Shikamaru groaned and I took a step back before whispering to Gaara.

"Did you know they were here?" I asked him and he nodded, "Was that just for the revenge game?" I asked and he nodded again.

Everything seemed to freeze, of course, dumb me; no guy has ever chosen me. Naruto said he loved me but it's a brotherly love, Sasuke left and Gaara is, just Gaara. I darted past Gaara and sprinted out of the carnival. Oh God, please let me go home!

765765765765765765765765765765765

Normal POV

"Mm, so Sasuke-kun, what do you think? Should I kill Sakura slowly and make Gaara watch or quickly?" a voice said, "Oh, still fighting my control aren't you? Don't worry we'll get her all in due time…"

765765765765765765765765765765765765

**I had to resist putting a 'Mwahahaha' at the end of that last sentence, dumb Gaara always ruins the good moments!!!!! I'm thinking of ending this story in the next few chapters, but we'll see…**


	14. The day Gaara fan Girls died

**I've run out of ideas on my other stories for the moment so this one is the easiest right now, well I already had half the chapter typed up anyways.**

**Anyways lets get some GaaSakuness in this chapter!**

**Or will something happen?**

**Wa wa waaaaaaaaaa **

765765765765765765765765765765765765765765765765765765

Sakura's POV

As soon as I reached the house I ran upstairs and found my cell phone, screw using a bird to message Tsunade! I quickly punched in Tsunade's number and waited for her to pick up.

"Hello?"

"Tsunade-sama, I want to come home, I mean the others can cover any attacks and all, so what's the point in me staying?" I asked her, God I felt pathetic right now. All I needed was for Gaara to walk in… wait! Don't think that or else it shall be come so!

"Trouble in paradise?" Tsunade asked, I could practically feel the grin she had right now. I swear, how the heck did Tsunade _know_ these things? It was creepy…

"Can I come home or not?" I asked, trying to avoid the question. Oh please don't let anyone here me!

"Sure you can…" Tsunade said and I nearly jumped with joy when,

"Tomorrow." My hope was shattered then, of course this would happen. Why couldn't I just leave now? What difference would it make anyways? I mean it would take three days to get back to Konoha anyways! I groaned, how would I avoid everyone until tomorrow?

"Tomorrow? Why the hell tomorrow?" I asked angrily.

"Well if you want to tell me _why _you want to come back, I'm sure I can let you…" Tsunade said mischievously, she knew this was the only way she would get something out of me, well, other than having Ibiki interrogate me. I wasn't going to tell her though, because it would be hell for me afterwards. Who would want the Hokage teasing them about having a crush on the Kazekage anyways?

"N-Nothing's wrong Tsunade-sama, I just uh, want to come home!" I said to her, and then downstairs I heard the door open and close, crap they were home!

"Uh, I got to go, bye!" I said hanging up on Tsunade, I crawled into bed and started my countdown.

5…

"_Sakura, Sakura where are you? You okay, forehead-girl? We kind of overheard you and Gaara's conversation…"_

4…

"Aw come on, my brother isn't even here right now! He's a jerk, come on say something!" 

3…

"S-Sakura were c-coming up to your room!" 

2…

"It's okay, I can get Neji to do a Byakugan glare at him!" 

1…

"B-But I can do that too!"

"His are more menacing."

_Knock knock_… I glared at my door and pulled the covers over my head. The door open and I heard footsteps coming over to the bed. Also something cold was put beside me. I peaked my head out of the covers and saw a pint chocolate chip cookie dough ice cream and Temari, Hinata, Ino and Tenten looking at me.

"We could wrap Gaara's house to make you feel better!" Ino suggested with a grin on her face. Temari sighed and looked at Ino.

"This is my house too Ino." Temari pointed out and Ino blushed.

"Oh, sorry Temari." Ino muttered.

"Um, can I just spend some time by myself please?" I asked and Tenten was about to protest when Hinata put a hand on her arm. Tenten looked at Hinata before sighing and getting up.

"If you need us, we'll be beating up Gaara." Tenten said and they left the room. I stared at the ceiling thinking, 'How can they beat up someone with a 'perfect' defense?'

765765765765765765765765765765765

Gaara's POV

The first thing I heard when I walked into the Kazekage Tower/home was, "GAARA YOU FREAKIN' IDIOT!" I looked up at the soon to be dead person and saw Temari.

Great, can't kill family, well I _can _but who would do all the taxes?

"What?" I asked her raising an 'eyebrow' this only seemed to further anger my sister.

"You mean you don't know?! YOU HURT SAKURA! Don't you have any feelings for her? Honestly, some of the stuff she did would have gotten ANY other person killed! Then what does she do? She starts to _like_ no _love_ you and from the letters I've gotten from her friends, it sounds like she was just starting to get over the Uchiha Bastard!" Temari started yelling at me, I started to shrink back, Temari had never been this mad before.

Hinata, Tenten and Ino came down the stairs causing Temari to turn around for a second and I quickly got out of there to the roof.

Sakura… she had changed since the Chuunin exams. Sure she had changed a lot in appearance (ask any one of her fan boys) but she had changed other than that to. Her medic skills were second to only Tsunade's, she could flick someone all the way to Konoha with one finger, she could cook, and that was just beginning. I remembered one of the few times I saw her after the Sasuke incident (and the me getting kidnapped incident) she seemed sadder. It had struck me as odd because when I had seen her before the Chuunin exams started with her team, she seemed happy.

She still loved Sasuke, an idiot could tell you that, but then again, could she have started to love me to?

(a/n That's it! I'm redoing the beginning chapters, why? Cause I hate them! Anyways…)

I sighed, without me fully realizing it, Sakura had managed to catch my attention… and lots of it. I noticed then how if she were in my sight I would catch every small thing she did, be it a blink of her eyes or a strand of hair that had fallen in front of her eyes, I noticed it. Anybody else WOULD have died if they called me, 'Panda-kun' or even considered holding my hand.

Ah crap, I think I'm in love with Haruno Sakura.

(a/n Far off fan girls sob and fanfictioners cheer.)

I looked up and noticed it had gotten dark, wow time flies when your in deep thought. I sighed and got up, maybe everybody had gone to bed?

Clank! 

My head jerked into the direction of the loud metallic clank. It was coming from the other side of the tower.

'What the hell was that?'

765765765765765765765765765765765765765

Sakura's POV

I opened my eyes from my nap when I heard a noise outside my window. It was probably a cat, or crazy fan girls wanting to rip my head off. I looked out the window and saw nobody there; it was probably just my imagination. I rolled back over and bed and my eyes widened as I saw a familiar figure standing beside my bed with a smirk.

"Mm, Sakura-chan, Sasuke-kun's eyes really are wonders, aren't they?"

765765765765765765765765765765765765765765

**Gasp! Orochimaru has taken Sasuke's body! Y'all really should have guessed that anyways!**

**Anyways, I have a really bad headache right now so I'm ending the chapter here.**


End file.
